The Magical Christmas 2: Gorgeous Singing Whales
"'''The Magical Christmas 2: The Greatest Spirit Miracles and Witnesses with the Singing Whales", also known as, "The Magical Christmas 2: Gorgeous Singing Whales", '''is a musical animated Irish American fantasy film, and it's a true academy award winning sequel for the first academy award winning film of Sarah & Ryan, it takes place in the Arctic land, where whales, penguins, seals, walruses, fur seals, sea lions, belugas, narwhals, leopard seals, and other creatures roaming in this Arctic landscaping on every Christmas season, and just in time for the holidays, and then, these new characters are in this second film. Created, and produced by Coltrane Mnich. Plot: This legacy has continued on this journey through Arctic lands. Where Sarah & Ryan meet Lenny, Winnie, Wallace, and Bobby, from Massachusetts, they moved & came here for the holidays, by packing their stuff, and head on out to the North Pole. Sarah & Ryan are introducing them to meet their gentle giant friends, the whales. These are the ones who were singing miracles, not sea monsters, there even more whales came here in the first place, with these fur seals, sea lions, walruses, penguins, and seals, and there even more fur seals, more sea lions, more walruses, more penguins, and more seals, and there was a leopard seal with another leopard seal. And Sarah, Ryan, Cody, Cassidy, June, Robert, grandmother & grandfather, Santa Willie & Lillie Claus, Apple & Sherry the two horses, the conductor with the musicians, and the four young horse trainers are all back, with new characters, like Lenny, Winnie, Wallace, Bobby, Leona, Rufus, Judy, Master Farquarad, Sheriff D.J. Brisbane, Sheriff Dufus Brisbane, Benny Bogs Loggins, Sandy Men Loggins, and more. But they had to be carful about an evil abominable snowman, if he exist, they'll have to avoid him. Together, they'll have to save Christmas. And they will bring King Arthur Rooney & others back to normal and they will be live again. They'll be lot of animals in a cameo, like a live alone male bear who was huntin & fishin, a live alone female bear with two cubs, a clan of beavers, a clan of lemmings, a clan of hibernating ground squirrels, a fox & a vixen, the living together eagles, the pod of orcas, a flock of puffins, a flock of Arctic terns, a flock of albatross, a flock of seagulls, a flock of skuas, a flock of geese, a flock of ducks, the birds, a lynx, the herd of dall's sheep, a herd of caribou, a pack of wolves, a flock of owls, a flock of kittiwakes, the starfishes, the cod fishes, the flounders, the octopus, the crabs, a shark, a sea turtle, a pod of dolphins, the sardines, the plankton, and the krill. Characters: * Sarah (Kate McCafferty) * Ryan (Brenn Doherty) * Cody (Brendan Gleason) * Cassidy (Jane Seymour) * June (Lisa Hannigan) * Robert (Gabriel Byrne) * Grandmother (Clare Higgins) * Grandfather (Robbie Coltrane) * Santa Willie Claus (Brendan Gleedan) * Santa Lillie Claus (Lisa Hannigan) * Ian (Adam Wylie) * Tommy (Cary Elwes) * Hayley (Jessalyn Gilsig) * Stacy (Kimmy Robertson) * Apple (Dee Bradley Baker) * Sherry (Dee Bradley Baker) * Weinstein the conductor (David Ogden Steirs) * Fanola the Shawoman (Joanne Shenendoah) * Sebastian the spirit (Morgan Freeman) New Characters: * Lenny (Matthew Lillard) * Winnie (Dee Bradley Baker) * Wallace (Bruce Willis) * Bobby (Dee Bradley Baker) * Master Farquarad (Arte Johnson) * Sheriff D.J. Brisbane (Cam Clarke) * Sheriff Dufus Brisbane (Cam Clarke) * Colonel Bore guard (Cam Clarke) * Benny Bogs Loggins (William Callaway) * Sandy Men Loggins (Victoria Carroll) * Leona (Nuria Gonz'alez Blanco) * Elizabeth (Laura Gerow) * Anthony (Yuri Lowenthal) * Graham (Adam Wylie) * Alannah (Jessalyn Gilsig) * Judy (Myriam Sirois) * Rufus (Kathleen Barr) * Login (Paul Kandel) * Lowball the cat (Tom Kane) * Lord Claude Tarquin (Idris Elba) * King Arthur Rooney (Gary Oldman) * Captain Jackson (Jim Cummings) * Merlin Connolly (Patrick Stewart) * Frank (Jim Cummings) * Steven (Kevin McDonald) * Mikey (William Callaway) * Quasi the musk ox wizard (Tom Hulce) * Quince the other musk ox wizard (Clancy Brown) * Sharon the snow leopard (Chrissie Hynde) * Mongo the Amur leopard (Jim Cummings) * Big Papa the abominable snowman (Bob Kaliban) Additional voice casts: * Phillip Glasser * June Foray * Phil Collins * Darrell Hammond * Kath Soucie * Billy West * David Holt * Rob Paulsen * Jezz Harnell * Tress MacNeillie * Nigel Pegram * Danny Mann * John Kassir * Tom Kenny * T'aska Cleverland * Brandon Hammond * Gregg Berger * Bill Nighy * Liz Callaway * Roger L. Jackson * Jeff Bennett * Elizabeth Carol Sevenkoff * Cathy Weseluck * David Kaye * Colin Murdock * Paul Dobson * Maggie Blue O'Hara * Will Estes * D. B. Sweeney * Jules De Jongh * Paul Tylak * Patricia Rodriguez * Tony Acworth * Rod Goodwell * Paul McLoone * Mark Hamill * Timothy Spall * Pamela Adlon * Jessica DiCicco * Jesse Corti * Darragh Gargan * Anna McDaid * Laura McCallan * Lee Tockar Animals: * the Whales (Dee Bradley Baker) * more Whales (Dee Bradley Baker) * the Penguins (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * the Seals (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * the Walruses (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * more Penguins (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * more Seals (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * more Walruses (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * the Leopard Seal (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * another Leopard Seal (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * the Sea lions (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * more Sea lions (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * the Fur seals (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * more Fur seals (Tom Woodruff Jr.) * the Belugas (Dee Bradley Baker) * more Belugas (Dee Bradley Baker) * the Narwhals (Dee Bradley Baker) * more Narwhals (Dee Bradley Baker) * the herd of Musk Oxen (Dee Bradley Baker) * horses (Dee Bradley Baker) * reindeer Animal sounds: * Humpback whale sounds - the Whales * Emperor penguin sounds - the Penguins * Harp seal sounds - the Seals * Atlantic walrus sounds - the Walruses * Leopard seal sounds - the two Leopard Seals * Beluga whale sounds - the Belugas * Narwhal sounds - the Narwhals * Horse sounds - Apple, Sherry, and the other Horses * Musk Ox & Longhorn sounds - the Musk Oxen * Lion & Tiger Sounds - the Sea lions, the Fur seals Sharon the snow leopard, and Mongo the Amur leopard * Seagull sounds - the Arctic American & European herring seagulls